Kalau Siang, Kalau Malam
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: kehidupan tiga orang pemuda pengangguran yaitu Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. kehidupan mereka berubah 360 derajat ketika bertemu Frau D dan Tante Konan! Wehwehwehwe! RnR yoo! Fic req from Uchiharuno Rin!
1. Kenalan, dong!

**Kalau Siang, Kalau Malam…**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship**

**Chara : Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Akatsuki**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : SUPER DUPER VERY SANGAT OOC, LBY, GARING, NGALOR NGIDUL, PAKE OC, BANYAK DIALOGNYA. MOGA GA BINGUNG BACANYA!**

**Note : -Fic request from Uchiharuno Rin (kyknya ga sesuai yg diminta deh!)**

**-Inspirasi dari film "Mendadak Bencong", yang udah nonton bisa tebak sendiri gimana cerita nih fic!**

** -Cuma buat lucu-lucuan, yang ga suka silahkan get out!**

** -Oia, buat performance para Akatsuki, readers boleh suka-suka ngayal mereka kayak gimana. Author tak mampu men-describenya**

KROMPYAAANG! PRAK PRAK! BRUK! JDUG! "KELUAAAARR SANAAAA!" teriak seorang ibu kost yang mengusir tiga orang pemuda. Tak cuma mengusir, dia pun dengan tidak hormatnya melempar semua barang-barang tiga pemuda itu dari rumah kostnya. (memangnya ada melempar dengan hormat?) Dan dengan tenaga supernya, ibu itu juga mendorong tiga pemuda itu sekaligus.

"Ganteng-ganteng kok kere! Huh! Kalian ga bakalan punya bini!" BLAAM! Si ibu kost itu setelah selesai dengan agresinya, dia menyumpahi tiga pemuda tadi dan membanting pintu rumah kostnya.

"Ya kalo mau ngusir ga usah pake nyumpahin dong!" teriak balik salah seorang pemuda yang satu-satunya berambut paling ngejreng dibanding kedua temannya. Karena teriakannya, mereka bertiga mendapat reward tambahan. SPLASH! Mereka disiram air cucian piring dari lantai dua rumah tersebut.

"Bleh! Bleh! Hatsyi! Pedes!" komentar pemuda berambut ngejreng tadi.

"Hweee, rambut kerenku! Makarizo abis lagi!" keluh pemuda stoic berambut pantat ayam sambil nyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

"EH, GA PER…Ubh!" pemuda tadi mau memaki ibu kost lagi, namun mulutnya dibekap kedua tangan temannya.

"Jangan, Naruto! Nanti kita dapat 'hadiah' lagi!" kata pemuda yang paling langsing.

"Kamu sayang sama kita-kita kan? Jangan kamu tambah-tambahin penderitaan kita, Nar! Tolong aja nah, ya kan?" pemuda stoic itu kini berwajah super melas.

"Hhh, Sasuke! Bagaimana ini? Ini sudah yang ke enam kalinya kita diusir dari kost-kostan! Malahan kali ini ibunya lumayan sabar lagi!" pemuda langsing tadi mengeluh sambil menyandarkan kepala ke bahu pemuda yang tadi dia panggil Naruto.

"Sabar…udelmu sabar! Nenek-nenek sok seksi gitu kamu bilang sabar? Ihhh, kalo aku cewe aja, eh, ga usah gih! Kalo aku cowo kurang ajar aja, bener-bener kutarik tuh the f**k br**st-nya yang kayak sapi itu!" Naruto memencak sinis dan melirik ke arah pemuda yang menyandarinya.

"SUDAAAAHH! BELUM PERGI-PERGI JUGA! CEPETAN ANGKAT KAKI DARI WILAYAHKU! BERESIN TUH BARANG-BARANG RONGSOKAN KALIAN! MERUSAK PEMANDANGAN AJA! ATAU PERLU KUKASIH SESUATU LAGI BIAR KALIAN CEPET PERGIIII?" Nenek-nenek yang dimaksud Naruto mencerca lagi. Asal tau aja, ketika memaki dengan kata-kata ini, dia hanya menggunakan satu tarikan napas. Tapi mampu membuat tubuh tiga pemuda tadi terasa terhempas. Rambut mereka pada kaku ke belakang semua. (Kecuali Sasuke, justru seneng dia rambutnya kaku kembali tanpa makarizo)

"Buseeet dah! Tuh Nenek dengar obrolan kita kah?" kata Naruto

"Ah, udah yok! Cepetan kita pergi dari sini!" Sasuke mulai beranjak berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Kedua koleganya (?) pun ikut membantu.

**Tobi Takaya Azzam**

**Present**

**Kalau Siang, Kalau Malam**

**(**Part 1 : Kenalan dong!**)**

"Hhhh…Jadi?" Tanya si pemuda kurus yang belakangan ini diketahui bernama Sai.

"Kita kemana?" Naruto menyambung pertanyaan Sai.

"Aku dah ga tau lagi…" jawab Sasuke lesu.

"Aah, Sasuke! Selama ini kan kamu yang nyariin kita kost-kostan!" rengek Naruto.

"Ya tapi ga selamanya aku tau mana-mana aja tempat kost-kostan! Kalo tau aja, kita ga bakal lontang-lantung kayak gini! Udah pasti aku kasih tau di mana kostan lain yang aku tau!"

"Andai kamu tau, kurasa tetep aja percuma, Sas! Aku pikir paling kita diusir lagi! Hhhh, pemuda-pemuda kayak kita ini lah yang sering dituntut dan dibenci masyarakat…" lagi-lagi Sai menghela nafas.

"Maksud lo?" Naruto dan Sasuke bertanya bersamaan.

"Yah, maksudnya dituntut kerja. Itu sudah pasti dan itu memang wajib untuk lelaki seumuran kita. Kalo dibenci, karena persepsi mereka para pemuda yang belum mendapat pekerjaan di umur segini dianggap pemalas."

"Bener juga kamu, Sai! Emang 'Sai' kamu!" disaat begini Naruto sempat-sempatnya bercanda memelesetkan nama temannya itu.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana dulu nih?" Sasuke mencoba mengajak kedua temannya berunding.

"Kita ke taman kota aja dulu gih! Aku sering ke situ kalo suntuk ga da kerjaan" ajak Naruto.

"Emang kamu ga punya kerjaan kan?" tanya Sasuke innocent.

"Sembarangan lo pantat ayam! Aku sering kerja serabutan sambil cari-cari kerjaan tetap!"

"Ya itu maksudku!" Sasuke cuma nyengir kuda.

Malam harinya…

"Uuh, sepatu yei baru ya? Pasti mahal tuh!"

"Ah, eke cuma reparasi dikit kok!"

"Aduh, eke lupa bawa lipstick lagi!"

"Eh, yei semalem dapet berapa?"

"Eke stand by di sana ya! Chau, emuaaach!"

Begitulah cuplikan dari keramaian di taman kota itu, di mana di salah satu pondokan ada tiga pemuda malang tadi siang sedang menikmati mimpinya. Namun karena merasa terusik oleh hadirnya para banci kota, terpaksa salah seorang di antara mereka bangun. "Ugh, bising! Eh, udah malem rupanya! Woi, woi, bangun weh!" Sasuke yang bangun lebih dulu berusaha membangunkan temannya yang belakangan ini diketahui Naruto paling sulit untuk dibangunkan. Setelah mereka berdua bangun, ekspresi mereka tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

"Gah, dah malem ternyata! Duh, perutku laper lagi! Cari makan yok!" ajak Naruto seenaknya. Ajakannya itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan melas no jutsu milik Sai dan Sasuke yang di-combine dengan kompaknya.

"Ke, kenapa kalian natap aku gitu?" Naruto bergidik ngeliatnya.

"Mata ini sedang mencoba mengajak otakmu mengerti, Naruto…" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar dan terasa menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Ya, ya! Aku ngerti! Makasih!" Naruto tersenyum setan, tak lupa hiasan kerutan urat di dahinya.

"Jadi, selanjutnya kita mau ngapain lagi?" Sai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tunggu rejeki dan nasib yang akan menghampiri kita" kali ini Sasuke yang bicara seenaknya. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Alahmak! Rejeki mah dicari, bukan ditunggu!" Naruto reflek berkomentar.

"Eh, ada lagi! Waktu aku SMP, aku nungguin perayaan ultah temen-temenku per bulannya. Nah, lho, nungguin rejeki juga kan namanya!"

"Temeee! Asal aja kamu tuh ngomong ya! Pantes hidupmu sekarang gini, lha di waktu remajanya aja suka cari enaknya sendiri!"

"Eh, kalo ngomong tuh liat diri dong! Kayak kamu sekarang hidup sukses aja!"

"Udah cukup! Kalian berdua ini! di saat begini mestinya kita berpikir dan bekerja sama gimana langkah kita selanjutnya! Harusnya kita menghemat energi yang sedikit yang saat ini kita punya! Jangan malah dibuang-buang buat debat ga karuan gini!" Sai mulai ikutan naik emosi.

"Yah namanya juga lagi laper, Sai. Bawaan…" Naruto bernada lebih pelan karena merasa bersalah.

"Oia, BTW, sebenernya tadi aku bangun gara-gara keramaian di taman ini. Coba liat deh di area sana, banyak cewe kan! Kayaknya nih taman sering dipake ngumpul buat para PSK" Sasuke menunjuk ke salah satu area yang bagi penglihatannya banyak cewe-cewe lagi ngumpul.

"Ih, serem ah!" tubuh Naruto bergetar seperti orang sehabis buang air kecil.

"Feelingku ga enak nih! Kita cepetan pergi yok!" usul Sai

Ketika mereka baru setengah jalan untuk pergi dari taman kota itu, mereka melihat ada mobil hitam elegan model Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 (mobil idaman author X3) berhenti dan bertengger dengan manisnya beberapa meter dari hadapan mereka. Sesaat kemudian, keluarlah dari mobil itu dua orang yang bagi penglihatan mereka adalah wanita.

Dilihat dari kaki…Mulus!

Dilihat dari bodi…Sexy!

Dilihat dari rambut…Lurus!

Dilihat dari wajah…Naughty!

Kedua makhluk sexy itu menatap tiga pemuda yang dengan mubazirnya mereka membuang saliva hingga mencapai 3 m3. Aih, apa ini! Seorang Hokage, Pangeran Uchiha, dan ANBU Root tergoda cuma karena hal ini? Ckck! Lanjut, kedua makhluk itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan lenggak-lenggok khas sambil terkikik.

"Ah, ah…jangan! Aku tak mau tergoda lebih dari ini!" kata Sai menutupi wajahnya. (Telaaat!)

"Buseeet! Itu…itu…itu malaikat dari mana?" Naruto masih terpana menatap kepergian yang dimaksud.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam menunduk dan menutupi hidungnya. Kemudian berjalan cepat, pergi dari tempat itu.

"Woi, Sas! Tungguin kita dong!" Naruto dan Sai menyusul.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di suatu emperan toko, mereka beristirahat lagi. Menurut usul Sai, sudah terlalu malam untuk melanjutkan perjalanan (yang ga jelas tujuannya). Maka mereka akan melanjutkan esok hari, berharap malam ini bisa sedikit mengumpulkan energi untuk mencari pekerjaan besok. Malangnyaaa! Udah gitu, pada malam itu tengah hujan lagi! Aduhai, tak patut! Perut lapar, haus, pikiran suntuk, tubuh lelah dan kedinginan.

Saat mereka terlelap tidur, mobil hitam tadi menghampiri mereka. Kemudian, turunlah salah satu makhluk yang dilihat mereka tadi. Makhluk itu mendekati jasad ketiga pemuda yang tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Tengah memperhatikan dengan iba wajah mereka yang pucat (kalo Sai, udah pucat, tambah pucat lagi, apa tuh sebutannya?) dan pipi yang cekung tanda kelaparan. Lalu, makhluk itu mencoba mencabut nyawa, eh, mencoba membangunkan mereka.

"Hei, Hei! Bangun! Kenapa tidur di sini, hn?" panggilnya lembut.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke bangun lebih awal, "Ah, nggghh, gangguan lagi…" dia kemudian beranjak duduk dan, "Wohohoho, malaikat yang tadi! Nar, Sai, bangun! Cepetan! Buruan rasain mimpiku yang satu ini!" Sasuke teriak blo'on, membuat makhluk itu heran.

"Aaaaah!" Naruto dan Sai yang telah bangun ikut-ikutan teriak histeris seperti ketemu superstar.

"Aduh, kalian ini! Kenapa ribut-ribut begitu, hn? Hahaha, ya sudah! Sebenarnya aku cuma mau tanya, kenapa kalian bisa tidur di sini? Ehm, maaf, memangnya rumah kalian di mana, hn?"

"…" ketiga pemuda itu hanya diam dengan raut sedih dan saling melempar pandangan. Selain itu, mereka merasa malu. Makhluk itu pun hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Dalam acara diem-dieman itu, akhirnya Sai yang mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "A, anu, mba…kita bertiga ga punya tempat tinggal. Baru tadi siang kami diusir dari kostan. Sekarang kami ga tau selanjutnya mesti kemana" ujarnya tanpa mengada-ada. Sedang Naruto dan Sasuke berharap dan berdoa dalam hati agar makhluk itu dapat menolong mereka dari keterpurukan.

"Kalau begitu kalian ikut aku saja, hn?" makhluk itu tersenyum dengan manisnya, mampu membuat tiga pemuda dihadapannya klepek-klepek.

"YEEEIII!" tiga pemuda tersebut bersorak girang. Bisa-bisanya mereka ga curiga dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Udah gitu pertemuan awalnya di taman yang dianggap Sasuke perkumpulan para PSK lagi! Hahaha, namanya juga hidup sudah di ujung tanduk, wajar aja ga mikir jauh ke depan. Lanjut, mereka bertiga diajak masuk ke mobilnya. Maka, mereka berjumpa lagi dengan makhluk yang satunya. "Hai!" sapa si makhluk lain begitu mereka masuk mobil.

"Ha, haaaii…" mereka menjawab dengan suara rendah karena malu-malu.

"Hihihi, ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat, jauh lebih manis, ya!" katanya. Mereka hanya tertunduk tanpa berani melihat wajah si makhluk.

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam saja, hn? Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian!" ujar makhluk yang mengajak mereka tadi. Saat ini dia yang menyetir mobilnya. Tiga pemuda tadi tersentak dan saling melempar suruhan, 'Kamu aja nah! Kamu aja nah!' begitu. Akhirnya Naruto lah yang pertama. "A, aku, U, Uzumaki Naruto!" ujarnya gugup. Selanjutnya, "Aku…Uchiha…Sasuke", kemudian disusul, "Aku Sai. Sa, salam kenal!"

"Hnnn, namanya manis juga, cocok dengan wajahnya, hn!" komentar si makhluk yang menyetir.

"Oh, iya! Sekarang giliran kami. Perkenalkan, aku Konan. Kalian boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Tante. Kalau yang sedang menyetir ini, namanya Deidei Hime. Kalian boleh memanggilnya Frau Deidei, atau kalau merasa susah panggil saja Frau D…Hihihi! Dia ini sepupuku loh!"

"Ehm, ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Mungkin kalau sudah di tempat kami tinggal pada awalnya kalian merasa risih, tapi…kuharap kalian bisa segera beradaptasi, hn…" kata makhluk yang disebut Frau D itu.

"Memangnya di tempat Frau D dan Tante Konan kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Eeehh, tidak ada apa-apa sih. Penghuni lain yang tinggal bersama kami ramah-ramah kok! Hanya saja…"

Setelah sampai…

"HAAAAAIIII!" sapa para penghuni yang dimaksud Tante Konan begitu tiga pemuda itu masuk ke suatu rumah yang besar, dan menemui mereka yang sedang mengaso ria di sofa.

"Aduh, Konan! Yei dapet di mana tuh bronis?" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang warna kulitnya paling beda sendiri.

"Sembarangan! Memangnya mereka makanan? Hehehe, iya nih! Aku sama Deidei nemu di pinggir jalan."

"Edeuhdeuh, kok bisa sih?" kata penghuni lain yang rambutnya paling kelimis juga dandanan menor.

"Aku kasian nih sama mereka. Katanya mereka baru diusir dari kostan. Daripada selanjutnya mereka ga jelas tujuannya, aku bawa aja deh ke sini, hn" jelas Frau D tanpa ada tersirat nada mengejek dalam kata-katanya. Sedang objek yang dijelaskan daritadi cuma menunduk seperti dihukum di depan kelas. Tiba-tiba…

"Hai, ganteng! Namamu siapa?" melesat seorang penghuni lain yang mencolek dagu Sasuke. Rambutnya yang panjang sengaja diurai-uraikan.

"Gah, Ochie-chan curaaaang! Kita-kita aja belum pada nyentuh!" sorak teman-temannya yang di sofa.

"Ya udah, ya udah! Kalian semua pada kenalan dulu gih, hn!" Frau D geli melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Maka dimulailah sesi acara introduction with para bencong.

"Eke Misake, the Sweet Blue! Gwahahaha!" ujarnya sambil tertawa dengan suara aslinya.

"Eke Hinda, the Youngman's Blood Lover!" ketika dia mengatakan ini, si tiga pemuda polos tersebut mau copot jantungnya karena ngeri.

"Kalo eke Ochie, the Snake Dancer!" katanya sambil melempar sparkling eyes ke Sasuke berkali-kali. (ati-ati oi! Anak orang bisa buta nanti!)

"Eh, yang lainnya pada kemana ya?" tanya Tante Konan

"Masih ada lagi?" reflek tiga pemuda tersebut dengan depresi.

"Kalo Kuzuka…biasa, lagi ngitung duit tuh di kamar, hn! Kalo Saori lagi main domino sama Chiita di ruang tengah. Aku panggilkan ya, hn!" Frau D hendak pergi tapi kedua lengan dan kakinya ditahan tiga pemuda, "JANGAN!" pinta mereka dengan posisi Naruto bersimpuh sambil memegang kaki Frau D, Sasuke menahan lengan kanan dan Sai menahan lengan kiri Frau D. (lebay ah!)

"Lho, kenapa?" Frau D heran dan kaget di pegangi begitu. Teman-temannya yang lain iri melihat dirinya dibegitukan.

"Ga, ga usah, Frau D! Besok-besok aja gih! Lagipula ini sudah malam, sebenarnya kita lelah. Mohon maaf, Frau D!" kata Sai.

"Oh, benar juga! Konan, anterin mereka gih ke kamarnya, hn! Tuh, ikutin Tante Konan, hn!" Frau D mempersilahkan tiga pemuda tanpa melepaskan senyum dan keramahan. Tapi, ketika mereka akan beranjak mengikuti Tante Konan, sentak Misake, Hinda dan Ochie berteriak, "Oooii! Kita belum tau nama yei semua!". Yang diteriaki menoleh pelan-pelan dan sweat drop. Dengan posisi berbaris, mereka memberi tau nama masing-masing, "Sai!" kata Sai kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Tante Konan, "Naruto!" begitu juga tindakan Naruto tak beda dengan Sai. "Sasuke!" dia pun mengekori Naruto.

"Eh, yang terakhir tadi paling cakep yah!" kata Ochie.

"Bener juga! Jadi pengen tau gimana rasanya!" Hinda menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sensual.

"Ngerasa ga sih kalo Sasuke mirip seseorang?" hanya Misake yang tidak berkomentar nafsu.

"?" Hinda dan Ochie memandangi Misake, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

Sementara si tiga pemuda pendatang baru sudah sampai di kamar mereka, "Kalau mau mandi, kamar mandinya sudah ada di dalam kamar kok! Aku tinggal dulu ya! Dah ganteng!" pamit Tante Konan dengan genitnya, tak lupa dia memberi salam colek untuk masing-masing dagu si tiga pemuda. Setelah itu, si tiga pemuda bergegas akan mandi. Namun terjadi perseteruan antara Sasuke dan Naruto untuk lebih dulu mandi. Seperti biasa, Sai sebagai pengadil. Menurut kebijakan Sai, lebih baik mandi bersama mengingat sudah larut malam dan tubuh perlu untuk segera istirahat. Pada awalnya sudah pasti ditolak, tapi akhirnya mereka mengakui juga kebijakan Sai tersebut.

Perseteruan belum berakhir sampai disitu. Lagi-lagi ada saja bahan untuk bertengkar. Rebutan masuk ke bath tub lah, rebutan shower lah, rebutan shampoo lah. Teriakan dan ejekan terdengar bersahut-sahutan, "TEME! AKU DULUAN!"…"DOBE! AKU YANG DULUAN!"…"BAKA TEME! KUSO CHICKEN'S BUTT HAIR!"…"AHO DOBE! USURATONKACHI!"…dan Bla Bla Bla. Sai sepertinya sudah tak mampu menjadi penengah. Dirinya pasrah meringkuk di bawah shower sambil menutup telinga. Sampai akhirnya kedua temannya merasa capek, barulah dia berani masuk ke bath tub dan bergabung dengan temannya.

"Aah, sesama laki-laki baru bisa dibilang teman ketika sudah mandi bersama, ya!" katanya bermaksud untuk memecah suasana yang beku. Namun, "GAK!" disemprot langsung oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sai merasa agak kecewa, "Jangan gitu dong! Iya, iya deh! Omonganku tadi cuma bercanda kok! Kita ini tetap teman kan, meski ga mandi bareng. Aku kan tadi berusaha kasih saran aja untuk kebaikan kita, ya mandi bareng gini maksudku kan ga jahat. Lagian sih, kalian ini dikit-dikit berantem…"

"Nah, lho, niat kita-kita pengen cepet jadinya lama gini kan! Gara-gara kamu sih!" Naruto nyolot.

"Kok aku sih? Kan kalian yang berantem! Aku ga ikut-ikutan!" Sai tak terima. Tapi tetap bersikap tenang, "Udah deh! Nikmatin aja! Kita ini kan teman! Apa-apa harus dinikmati sama-sama. Selama ini kan bukannya kita sudah seperti itu? Ga ada salahnya toh menjalin keakraban lebih dalam, salah satunya dengan mandi bareng gini! Yah?" Sai tersenyum khas dan merangkul kedua temannya. Bermaksud merayu. Kedua temannya luluh juga, mereka membalas senyum dan rangkulan Sai. Kemudian berpelukan. (Wadoh! Kalo diterusin bisa jadi Yaoi murni nih! Lagi naked, di bath tub bareng, pelukan pula! ==') Lalu, waktu demi waktu, sambil mandi, mereka berbincang-bincang. "Ga kusangka kita bisa di sarang banci gini!" kata Naruto.

"Ho'oh! Iiewh, apalagi aku risih banget tuh sama banci yang namanya Ochie kalo ga salah! Apaan tuh tiba-tiba nyolek daguku!" sambung Sasuke.

"Naksir dia sama kamu!" Sai terkikik. "Eh, kalo ini sarang banci…berarti Tante Konan dan Frau D banci juga dong!"

"Masashi? (Kishimoto kale!) Menurutku, mereka ga nampak seperti banci! Kan ada juga tuh cewe-cewe yang suka temenan sama banci, bahkan kerjanya collab lagi!" Naruto menyangkal.

"Hei, ada juga kok banci yang fisiknya perfect abis kayak cewe!" Sai menambahkan argumentasi lain untuk meyakinkan.

"Ah, jangan ngomong gitu nah! Bikin kecewa hati aja!" Naruto memanyunkan bibir.

"Napa? Kamu naksir? Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sejak pertama ngeliat, aku langsung terpesona sama Frau D! Buset, tuh cewe, eh tau cewe atau cowo…dia tuh amboi nian! Rambutnya blonde, panjang, lurus, bodinya oke punya! Awalnya aku langsung mikir dia cocok sama aku! Rambut kita sama-sama cerah! Ckakakak! Semoga dia cewe!"

"Ciiiee, Naruto naksir Frau D ternyata!" Sai dan Sasuke menggoda.

"Huh? Kenapa sih? Ga boleh?" Naruto blushing dan sebal.

"Ga gitu. Ehm, kalo dia banci gimana? Tetap naksir?" ujar Sai.

"Taulah, kayaknya aku tetep naksir deh! Abisnya aku kaga nahan tuh kalo liat dia! Perfect!" Naruto menerawang sambil senyum-senyum.

"Lagian kalo dia cewe, paling kaga mau sama kamu, Nar!" Sasuke rese'.

"Apaan kamu! Cari ribut lagi ya! Suka-suka dong! Aku naksir dia ga ngarep dibalas kok! Jadi fans aja dah cukup! Aku mah tau diri, aku ini bukan siapa-siapa, aku ini cuma orang buangan yang ditolong dia! Ga usah nyindir gitu napa sih?" Naruto naik darah mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Ok, ok! Gomen!" Sasuke tidak menggubris.

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya mereka menyudahi mandi mereka, membenahi diri, dan segera tidur. Dari luar kamar mereka, tepatnya di balik pintu, nampak seseorang sedang mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu itu. Ekspresi tak suka terpancar meski setengah wajahnya tertutup cadar.

Esok paginya…

Tok tok tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar si tiga pemuda, "Sasuke, Naruto, Sai! Bangun sayang! Sudah pagi! Ayo kita sarapan!" ternyata Tante Konan. Oh, gaya bicaranya seperti seorang ibu yang membangunkan anak-anaknya! Yang dipanggil bergegas bangun tanpa merajuk minta perpanjangan waktu untuk tidur seperti kebanyakan. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari kemarin perut mereka belum terisi apa-apa. (kalau saja dalam keadaan biasa, perlu waktu beberapa jam untuk bisa membangunkan salah satu dari mereka, apalagi jika dalam perut kenyang hati senang pikiran tenang, tinggal siapin peti aja tuh!).

Sampainya di ruang makan, mereka disambut lagi oleh ketiga banci yang tadi malam mereka berkenalan. "HAAAIII!" sapa mereka dengan riangnya.

'Ugh…dia lagi!' batin si Teme. Dia dan Naruto terdiam sejenak menahan rasa mual, tapi Sai segera menarik lengan mereka untuk duduk.

"Nah, semua sudah lengkap, hn! Ayo kita…" ucapan Frau D terputus ketika salah satu personil dari para waria tersebut mengundurkan diri (?).

"Maaf, Dei! Aku ga bisa ikut sarapan, tiba-tiba perutku mual…" katanya sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Loh, kalau begitu seharusnya kau perlu sarapan dong! Biar perutnya ga kosong!" Tante Konan memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Ya, sudah, sudah, kalo memang tak bisa ga usah dipaksa, Chiita! Istirahatlah…hn" kata Frau D, "Oke! Sambil sarapan, kita kenalan dulu yuk sama temen-temen baru kita, hn!" Frau D memberi isyarat kepada si tiga pemuda untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka lagi.

"Ha, halo, Aku Uzumaki Naruto…" dan lagi-lagi Naruto yang lebih dulu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Aku Sai. Hai semua!" dibanding kedua temannya, dia yang bersikap paling ramah.

Para waria yang menyaksikannya tersenyum girang, terutama yang mereka kenal tadi malam. Kecuali ada dua orang yang tidak tersenyum dan malah asik saja makan roti, "Hei, sebutkan nama kalian berdua dong!" kata Tante Konan agak sebal karena mereka cuek.

"Saori…" kata seorang dari mereka yang sedang mengoles selai strawberry ke rotinya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kuzuka…" yang ini cuek abis. Dia memutarkan bola matanya.

"Oh, yang tadi ga jadi sarapan namanya siapa?" Sai seperti sudah kerasan, mencoba basa-basi.

"Chiita…" jawab Frau D singkat.

'Ga penting banget sih Sai itu pake nanya segala!' batin kedua temannya yang sedari tadi sudah sarapan.

Di salah satu kamar di rumah itu…

"Uh, apa benar itu Sasuke? Kok bisa sih dia di sini? Paen coba? Bisa gawat ini kalo dia sampe tau aku!" waria yang bernama Chiita bermonolog, "Hhh, sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindarinya" dia merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, sesaat kemudian dia membuka laci di samping ranjangnya. Mengambil sebuah buku untuk mencari seuah foto yang dia sisipkan di sana, "Sasuke…" ujarnya sambil memandangi foto tersebut, "Lama aku tak melihatmu untuk sekian lama. Tak kusangka kau bisa sampai sini. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, adikku?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka yang di ruang makan sudah selesai sarapan. Tiga sekawan itu, yang tentu saja beranggotakan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai kembali ke kamar mereka. (eh, tadi dah sarapan duluan ya begitu bangun? Wakh, mandinya author lupa! CPD! Ah, anggep aja mereka pemuda jorok yah! Gampang kan?). Belum lama mereka berada di kamar mereka, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ketika Naruto membukanya, ternyata itu adalah waria yang bernama Kuzuka. Tanpa persetujuan penghuni kamar, dia nyelonong masuk.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian" katanya dengan nada sinis.

~TCB~

(Tunggu Cerita Berikutnya)

A/N : Wohoho… Aneh kan?

Iiih, KaJol banget yak! Adoooh! Udah gitu pake chappie lagi!

Hhh, moga readers kaga bosen ya! Eh, terutama buat Rin! Kalo ga keberatan, baca fic ini mpe selesai yah! Plis! *muka ngarep*

Yodah, reviewnya dooong! xD


	2. Let's learn and do it!

**Kalau Siang, Kalau Malam**

(Part 2 : Let's learn and do it!)

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian" katanya dengan nada sinis.

"Eh, ehm…Tante Kuzuka yah?" Sai agak bingung memanggilnya. Bukan karena lupa namanya, tapi karena bingung ingin memanggilnya dengan gelar apa.

"Tante, tante! Emank aku tantemu!" semprotnya pada Sai, "Hmph, panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Miss'. Ngerti?" bentaknya kepada ketiga pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"I, iya!" si tiga pemuda lantas menjawab dengan kaget.

"Ehm, gini, jujur aja ya! Aku ga suka akan kehadiran kalian ke sini ka…" ucapannya diputus Naruto.

"Tapi…" ucapan Naruto dibalas putus pula oleh Kuzuka.

"Oke, aku tau kalian ke sini karena kemurahan hati Konan dan Deidara…" dia memandang Naruto, "Kamu, jangan sekali-sekali memutus pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua darimu!" tunjuknya ke arah Naruto. Yang ditatap menelan ludah, dia merasa ciut karena kegalakkan Kuzuka. Sedangkan kedua temannya merasa tegang.

"Lanjut, aku ga suka kalian ke sini dan menetap di rumah ini, lalu menjadi penghuni baru di antara kami kalau kalian tak bekerja. Kukatakan saja to the point, kalau kalian sudah tinggal di sini, kalian harus siap seperti kami" katanya tegas. Tiga pemuda tersebut menganga lebar-lebar.

"Ba, bagaimana caranya?" Sasuke mulai berani membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak bodoh memaksa kalian begini. Tentu saja aku masih punya rasa toleransi untuk mau mengajari kalian. Tak hanya padaku, kalian juga bisa belajar dari teman-temanku yang lain. Yang terpenting adalah kesediaan kalian" nada bicara Kuzuka tak berubah.

Hening…

"Oke. Kurasa pembicaraan ini cukup. Dengan begitu, malam ini kalian sudah bisa mempelajarinya. Aku tunggu kalian ke kamarku setelah makan malam" setelah bicara begitu, dia langsung pergi dari kamar mereka tanpa pamit.

Pada malam harinya, sesuai yang diminta Kuzuka, setelah makan malam mereka menuju ke kamar si waria galak itu. Mereka menerka-nerka yang mana kamar Kuzuka. Oh, ternyata tak susah mencarinya. Di bagian pintu kamarnya terpampang dengan jelas identitas yang menunjukkan bahwa itu kamarnya.

"A, ah…" Sasuke sweat drop ketika melihat tempelan tulisan yang besar di pintu tersebut, 'KU ZUKA DUIT', begitu bunyinya.

"Wah, artistik! Sepertinya tulisan ini dari potongan sampul yang bergambar berbagai macam mata uang" Sai malah memuji.

Naruto tanpa banyak bicara mengetuk pintu tersebut, "Miss, Miss Kuzuka…kami datang atas permintaanmu…" nampak Naruto berbicara dengan hati-hati, salah-salah nanti buat Kuzuka tersinggung lagi. Lalu, terdengar suara dari dalam, "Masuk!"

Begitu masuk, ketiga pemuda itu takjub melihat kamar Kuzuka karena dinding-dinding kamar, bedcover, sarung bantal, gorden dan macam perabot lainnya di kamar Kuzuka bergambar uang dengan berbagai jenis mata uang dari seluruh negara.

'Buset! Nih waria demen banget sama duit yak!' batin Naruto

'Ya, ampun!' hanya itu yang Sasuke batinkan.

"Wah, hebat hebat! Bagus banget kamarnya Miss Kuzuka! Kreatif!" puji Sai langsung nyeplos. Membuat Kuzuka berbangga hati.

"Hmph, iya dong! Gimana? Lain dari yang lain kan?" katanya dengan sikap yang sangat berbeda dari kemarin. Kali ini dia nampak lebih ramah, yah meski tidak kelihatan seluruh wajahnya karena tertutup cadar.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita pelajari malam ini, Miss Kuzuka?" tanya Sai to the point.

"Oke! Sebelumnya kita akan belajar cara menarik perhatian" jawab Kuzuka dengan nada semangat menanggapi Sai. Naruto dan Sasuke heran melihat Sai cepat akrab dengan Kuzuka.

"Wah, bagaimana itu? Bagaimana itu?" entah sikap Sai yang terlihat tertarik ini dibuat-buat atau sungguhan, tak ada yang tau. Maka dimulailah 'Belajar menjadi waria' yang dilakoni si tiga pemuda. Sai nampak enjoy saja, tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah itu, mereka pun disuruh juga untuk mencoba beberapa pakaian wanita milik Kuzuka. Awalnya tiga pemuda tersebut bingung, ehm, ralat. Hanya Sai yang bingung mana baju yang akan dia coba. Sedang Naruto dan Sasuke bukannya bingung, tapi memang tak mau. Mereka merasa jijik. Akhirnya Kuzuka lah yang memilihkan baju, tak lupa dia memilihkan sekalian wig-nya.

Inilah hasilnya, Naruto memakai kaus putih ketat dan rok jeans setengah paha dengan ikat pinggang yang besar dan longgar macam rocker, sepatunya macam sepatu boot berwarna putih. Wig yang digunakan adalah rambut yang blonde seperti Frau D, namun poninya ditata seperti Hinata. (?) Oh, ini macam Barbie ya!

Lalu Sasuke, dia memakai baju semacam long dress backless yang ketat, warnanya hitam, disertai syal bulu berwarna putih, sepatunya hak tinggi dan memakai wig shaggy macam Karin tapi berwarna hitam pula.

Sedang Sai, dia memakai kaus setengah lengan warna hitam, itu loh kalo ga salah namanya ribbon puffy. Bajunya cuma sampai menutupi dada saja, sedang perutnya dibiarkan terbuka. Bawahannya adalah hot pants berwarna merah. Dia memakai pernik kalung manik yang besar, sepatunya pun hak tinggi. Wig yang digunakan adalah rambut pendek potongan bob. (Hweeeh! Sori! Describe yang author bikin jelek sangadh! Bis author minim banget pengetahuan yang kayak gini nih!)

"Wah, Naruto! Kamu cantik banget!" Kata Sai, "Sasuke juga! Hihihi!"

"DIAM!" semprot Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Andai mereka masih di kamar Kuzuka, mereka tak mungkin berani membentak Sai begitu. Paling Sai dibelain sama Kuzuka, dah keliatan tuh kalo Sai dah jadi bocah kesayangan Kuzuka. Dia dari awal semangat sih!

"Ugh, bisa ga ya?" gumam Naruto pelan mengingat pesan Kuzuka ketika mereka keluar dari kamarnya, 'Besok pagi kalian harus berpakaian begini lagi!' begitu katanya. Dia pasrah membayangkan esok hari. Sambil membayangkan hal itu, dia melepasi perabot dari Kuzuka yang dia kenakan, begitu juga Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang berbenah diri pula. Lalu mereka pun tidur.

"KYAAA!" pagi-pagi para waria penghuni rumah itu sudah bersorak ketika melihat trio pemuda ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ya, amboi! Yei semua lucu banget sih, iiih!" Misake gemas melihat penampilan si trio pemuda itu.

"Eh, siapa yang dandanin, hn?" Frau D tersenyum geli melihat tiga penghuni baru itu.

"Kita! Tapi diajarin sama Miss Kuzuka! Ya kan, Miss?" kata Sai yang terlihat bangga

"Tul!" Kuzuka ikutan bangga. Frau D dan Tante Konan menatapnya dengan kedipan satu mata. Tatapan yang mempunyai makna. Kuzuka pun membalas tatapan itu dengan pose 'Peace', yaitu mengacungkan dua jari.

"Ya dah. Kalian boleh ganti baju dulu, baru sarapan…" kata Kuzuka.

"Ha? Jadi cuman mau dikasih liat aja nih? Yeeeii!" Naruto dan Sasuke bersorak. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya.

"Tapi, habis makan malem, dipake lagi yah! Kita akan belajar pelajaran baru!"

"Yeeeii!...EEEHH!" Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak sesaat mereka akhirnya menyadari apa yang dikatakan Kuzuka. Mereka salah ekspresi. Masih terbawa kesenangan karena disuruh ganti baju tadi, "Hihihi…" Sai tertawa geli.

"Soalnya kalo dipake terus jadi bau nanti. Hahaha! Cepet gih!"

Sementara si trio ke kamarnya, "Eh, Chiita kok ga ikut sarapan lagi?" kata Tante Konan.

"Katanya, akhir-akhir ini dia suka mual dipagi hari" Saori, salah satu sahabat dekat Chiita selain Misake, menjelaskan alasannya.

"Eh?" semua personil (?) kecuali Misake, agak kaget.

"Ja, jangan-jangan… Dia…" Hinda melanjutkan perkataannya dengan isyarat membuat lengkungan imaginer dengan kedua tangannya ke depan perutnya, dalam batin dia berkata, 'Hamil! Hamil!'

"BAKA! Mana mungkin!" kepalanya dipukul dengan botol selai oleh Kuzuka yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh! Kasihan… harus cepat dibawa ke dokter, hn! Siapa tau yang dimaksud Hinda bener, lho! Menurutku itu bukan hal mustahil kok, hn!" Frau D berkata sambil posenya menutup bibir dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Manis sekali.

"Yah, semoga saja tidak. Bisa kerepotan nanti…" Misake beranjak berdiri sambil membawa sepiring roti dan sebotol selai kacang. Saori pun juga ikut berdiri sambil membawa pisau dan secangkir teh.

"Eh, eh, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ochie heran melihat Misake dan Saori menyudahi sarapan mereka.

"Bawain ini untuk Chiita…" jawab Saori singkat.

"Kayaknya dia memang lagi sakit…" Misake ikutan nimbrung.

"Wah, mereka perhatian sekali! Ga kayak…" Hinda memuji mereka berdua yang sudah berlalu sambil melirik ke arah Kuzuka.

"Apa?" kata Kuzuka sinis karena merasa tersindir.

Di kamar Chiita…

"Kurasa kamu ga bisa terus-terusan sembunyi gini, Chit!" terlihat Saori duduk santai di ranjang Chiita.

"Yoyoi! Suatu hari pasti temen-temen kita bakal ngerasa aneh sama yei!" sedang Misake tengkurap di ranjang sambil asik membaca sebuah catalog.

"Bodo, ah! Kalo sama temen-temen aja sih ga pa pa, aku yakin mereka ga ember" Chiita sedang menikmati roti yang kedua sahabatnya bawa tadi.

"Oke. Tapi kalo tuh anak atau kedua sohibnya penasaran soalnya ngerasa ada seorang penghuni lagi yang belum mereka kenal gimana?" kata Saori lagi.

"Ah, adeku ga bakal penasaran dengan hal-hal yang ga penting, macam pengen kenalan sama orang. Tapi aku ga jamin tentang dua temennya itu. Hm, semoga aja nggak"

Sayang, dugaan Saori ternyata benar.

Tok tok tok! Kuzuka mengetuk pintu si trio perjaka, "Oi! Aku mau masuk nih! Bukain dong!"

"Ah, Miss Kuzuka! Selamat datang! Senang melihat Anda kemari" Sai menyambutnya lebih dulu. Naruto dan Sasuke bergidik melihatnya.

"Khukhu, bisa aja Sai-chan ini!" Kuzuka mencolek dagu Sai. Anehnya, Sai nampak tersipu dibegitukan.

"'Chan'? Oh, no! Kayaknya temen kita udah terkontaminasi dengan virus banci di rumah ini!" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. "Ho'oh!" kata Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Hei, U all! R U Ready?" kata Kuzuka genit. Kali ini ekspresinya tampak lebih menyenangkan daripada kemarin. Naruto dan Sasuke heran dibuatnya.

"Si, siap apaan ya?" kata mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja menerima pelajaran baru, Honey! Yuk! Cepetan ganti baju yang aku kasih itu!"

"Glek…" Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludah bersamaan. Sai entah mengerti atau tidak akan kegugupan kedua temannya, dia malah menyiapkan baju dan perlengkapan wanita yang kemarin dia dan kedua temannya pakai, "Nih! Ayo cepetan" katanya. Kedua temannya cengo dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

Sambil si trio perjaka itu mempersiapkan diri, Sai berbincang dengan Kuzuka, "Ehm, Miss, aku boleh nanya gak?"

"Oh, boleh dong, Honey! Kenapa?"

"Miss kok suka banget pake cadar? Kayak orang India aja"

"Khukhu, ini caraku biar orang penasaran. Nah, kalo penasaran kan minta buka, pas itu aku minta bayaran deh. Ini dibuka hanya untuk orang yang mau bayar. Gitcuh!"

"Emang pasti penasaran? Kalo gitu, Miss bisa dapet duit dari laki-laki atau perempuan dong!"

"Sip! Sai-chan pinter deh! Ehm, yah biasanya penasaran, soalnya kan aku lain dari yang laen gituh"

"Haha, kalo ada yang mau main, trus minta buka cadarnya, eh, taunya dia nyesel. Ga jadi main deh. Artinya cuma dapet duit buka cadar doang" komentar Sasuke berbisik. Tapi Kuzuka mendengarnya, "Apa!" tanyanya ganas.

"Eh, eh! Ga kok!" Sasuke ketawa garing.

"Eh, bocah tengik! Jangan salah ya! Yang minta buka nih cadar, jarang bahkan ga pernah mereka nyesel! Mereka malah terpesona tauk!"

"Oh, ya? Wah, aku jadi pengen kayak Miss Kuzuka! Siapa aja yang liat wajahku bisa terpesona padaku!" Sai terlihat girang, "Oh, aku mau nanya lagi! Waktu kemaren ada satu orang yang ga ikut sarapan itu, namanya siapa? Aku lupa!"

"Chiita. Kenapa? Oh, iya! Cuma dia yang belum kalian lihat lho! Nanti aku temuin deh sama kalian! Orangnya ga kalah mempesona"

"Begitukah? Wah, aku jadi ingin cepet-cepet ketemu sama dia! Naruto, Sasuke, nanti kita kenalan sama Mba Chiita yah!"

"Haahh, ya ya!" kedua teman Sai itu menanggapi dengan ogah-ogahan.

Saat mereka berempat akan keluar rumah untuk beraksi, Kuzuka yang berjalan paling belakang tiba-tiba merasa ada yang memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, "Kuzuka… ssst… Heh, Kuzuka" ternyata itu adalah Chiita. Dia memanggil sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya, 'Kemari, kemari!' gitu. Kuzuka heran dibuatnya. Maka, dia menyuruh si tiga pemuda, eh, si tiga banci baru untuk menunggunya dulu di ruang tamu.

"Ssst, bentar, ada yang pengen aku omongin sama kamu"

"Eh, apaan?"

"Ehm, tuh tiga bocah ada yang nanyain aku ga?"

"Iya, ada. Kenapa?"

"Jangan sampe mereka liat aku, ya! Please! Kudengar dari Konan, mereka bertiga akhir-akhir ni akrab sama kamu. Jadi, aku minta tolong sama kamu buat tutupin tentang aku dari mereka"

"Oh, untung kamu bilang duluan. Soalnya aku rencananya pengen kenalin mereka semua sama kamu. Ada yang penasaran tuh!"

"Jangan sampe pokoknya! Oke?"

"Oke. Ehm, kupikir aku ga perlu banyak nanya kenapa kamu nyembunyiin diri dari mereka, berhubung aku ini kan orang yang menghargai privasi…"

"Yak! Bagus, Kuzuka! Aku emang ga pengen nyeritainnya! Kamu tau aja deh!"

"Eits, aku belum selese ngomong! Lanjutannya yang tadi… kalo ada sumpelan buat aku, rahasia apapun dijaaamin deh!"

"Ugh! Nih!" Chiita memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Kuzuka, "Tega ya sama temen sendiri!" gerutu Chiita kesal.

"Muaaah!" Kuzuka mencium uang tadi, "Thanks yah, Chit! Kamu tau aja deh! Dah, aku pergi dulu yah! Bye, Honey!"

"Eh, awas kamu yah ga nepatin janji! Trus awas aja kalo adekku… ups…"

"Hah?" Kuzuka heran apa yang dikatakan Chiita.

"Ma, maksudku, awas aja adek-adek kita itu tuh, tiga bocah penerus kita-kita di sini sampe kenapa-kenapa!" Chiita mengakali kesalahan bicaranya tadi.

"Ooh, ya ga lah! Ya dah, aku pergi! Eh, kalo sakitmu rada sembuhan, langsung mampir ya! Awas kalo ga! Kan rugi kalo absent satu malem aja! Padahal banyak yang seneng sama kamu loh!"

"Iya, iya!"

Maka Kuzuka beserta si trio pe… eh, trio banci baru aja dink, pergi bersama ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah klub malam.

"I, I, ini… b, bukannya…" Naruto terbata-bata ketika sampai di dalam tempat itu.

"G, g, gay bar?" Sasuke ga kalah shock karena melihat di tempat itu rata-rata lelaki semua. Yang tambah membuatnya mual ketika dia melihat laki-laki sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan beberapa banci, "Hhhh, aku pergi aja deh!" katanya ga tahan lalu berniat melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Namun lengannya ditahan Sai dan Kuzuka.

"Eh, eh, eh, mau kemana, Honey! Belum apa-apa loh!" kata Kuzuka.

"Sasuke, jangan menyerah sebelum berperang!" Sai ikut-ikutan. Jadi, terpaksa lah Sasuke harus bertahan di tempat nista itu. "Ayo, ayo! Kita duduk, yuk!" ajak Kuzuka.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Pertama, kita tentukan dulu suara perempuan yang cocok, lalu berlatihlah berbicara menggunakan suara itu. Trus, untuk menarik customer, kita harus ramah sama siapa aja! Coba perhatikan ini…" Kuzuka menghampiri salah satu pria yang sedang minum-minum sendiri. Nampak dia bercipika-cipiki dengan pria itu, lalu membawanya ke hadapan 'adek-adeknya', "Hehe, ini nih, kenalin, dia ini salah satu pelangganku dan teman-temanku di rumah kita loh!" katanya sambil menggandeng lengan pria itu.

"Hai! Nagato!" katanya memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya pertama kali ke Sasuke yang duduk paling kanan, "Er, eerhm…" Sasuke sedang mencoba merubah suaranya seperti perempuan, "Sa…" baru saja dia ingin mengucapkan namanya, diserobot Kuzuka, "Setsuka, namanya Setsuka…" sikap Kuzuka ini ditanggapi Sasuke dengan kerutan dahi dan bibir terbuka.

"Oh, nama yang bagus! Kalau kamu?" kini dia mengulurkan tangan ke Naruto. Naruto pun juga seperti Sa, ehm, Setsuka tadi tapi…

"Eh, dia Naruko. Hehe…" nama baru ini pun juga disambut Naruto dengan wajah yang tak berbeda dengan Sa, ehm, Setsuka.

"Nah, yang terakhir ini. Namamu siapa?" Sai yang ditanyai langsung memberi isyarat telapak tangan diperlihatkan ke Kuzuka, bermakna 'Biar aku saja' begitu. Kuzuka mengerti dan melakukan yang diminta Sai.

"Erhm, kenalkan, namaku Saya" katanya membalas uluran tangan pria itu. Tak lupa disertai senyuman ramahnya. Membuat Kuzuka semakin bangga padanya. Ekspresi Naruko dan Setsuka masih seperti tadi. 'Oh, rasanya aku mau pingsan saja!' kata nurani Naruto.

"Waw, orang-orang bawaanmu boleh juga, Kuzuka! Kuharap dengan adanya mereka, bar-ku semakin ramai. Thanks ya!" kata si pria yang ternyata pemilik bar tersebut, "Oh, aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Iya, thanks juga, Nagato-kun! Kapan-kapan main ya! Chau!"

Berlalunya si Nagato, Kuzuka mulai berbicara lagi pada Naruko, Setsuka dan Saya, "Hm, jadi, mau sama siapa aja yang ada di sini, kita mesti ramah! Memperlihatkan yang terbaik pada permulaan itu penting loh!"

"Haha, kalo gitu napa pertama kali Miss Kuzuka liat kita mukanya jutek banget yah?" Sasuke, eh, Setsuka lagi-lagi berkomentar dengan berbisik.

"Ehrm, aku dengar loh!" tapi kali ini sepertinya Kuzuka bisa bersabar, "Itu karena kalian numpang dan kalian memang pada awalnya bukan siapa-siapa bagi kami di rumah itu" jelas Kuzuka jujur dan (agak) menyakitkan, khususnya untuk Naruko dan Setsuka. Kalau Saya, enjoy macam biasa.

'Hebatnya nih banci bisa denger mulu! Padahal di sini kan bising! Ck ck, lain kali kalo aku mau komen, di hati aja gih!'

"Nah, coba deh salah satu dari kalian praktekin apa yang aku tunjukkan tadi!" maka Saya pun yang beraksi duluan. Lagi, mulut Naruko dan Setsuka terbuka untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena melihat temannya dari kemarin terlihat begitu semangat menggeluti pekerjaan ini. Ketika Saya akan pergi, "Eh, ada lagi yang ingin kuberitau pada kalian. Ga semua para customer pengen main bareng sama yang sudah berdandan, ada juga yang minta wujud asli. Nah, klo dah gitu, pertahankan wujud asli kalian, jangan sampe mereka liat. Boleh liat tapi pas main aja. Inget yah!"

"Baik, Miss!" Saya kemudian berjalan mencari mangsa (?), dan ada tiga pria yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Membuat dia ingin tiga-tiganya bisa dia bawa untuk bahan praktekan kedua temannya agar temannya tak mencari-cari lagi.

"Hai!" sapanya genit terhadap salah seorangnya.

"Oh, hai! Ehm, namanya siapa?"

"Saya. Anda?"

"Hiruma" (?) (Gah! Nyasaaar! Buat Hiruma luvr, ampuuun! ==')

"Wah, nama yang bagus! Cocok dengan wajah Anda."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"_ *Nurani Sai : Ga! Asli, muka lo kayak setan, coy! Harusnya namanya Akuma aja!* _"Eh, Anda bertiga pada ga mau ditemenin nih?"

"Yah, mau sih! Tapi lagi ga ketemu yang cocok nih! Atau… sama kamu aja kali yah! Kita dah bete nih dari tadi!" kata si pria yang bernama Hiruma itu merangkul Saya.

"Oh, boleh banget! Kalo gitu, aku panggilkan temen aku dulu yah buat temenin kedua teman Anda ini" maka Saya pun segera ke tempat Naruko dan Setsuka yang masih duduk bersama Kuzuka. Saya yang datang tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangan kedua temannya itu, "Eh, eh, mau kemana?" tanya Kuzuka bingung melihat Saya.

"Ada calon pelanggan, Miss! Hihi! Dah!"

"Eh, buset dah! Sai! Kita ga ngerti harus ngomong apa nanti!" Naruko berontak.

"Dah, pokoknya kalian akrabkan diri aja deh! PDKT gitu! Oia, suaramu tuh, kalo dah di depan mereka jangan gitu yah. Diubah dikit lagi, pasti terdengar seksi!"

"Iiewh…" Setsuka memutar bola matanya. Dia malas, Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus ikuti Sai, eh, Saya.

"Ehm, satu lagi! Di antara kita jangan saling ada panggil nama asli ya! Inget tuh!"

"Kok kamu jadi mengkomando kita, sih?" Naruko tak terima.

"Cuma ingetin… Nah, tuh! Itu tuh, yang lagi duduk di depan bartender! Yang ada salah satunya mukanya kayak setan!"

"Ha, hahhh…" Setsuka membelalakkan matanya, "Serius nih? Sekarang?"

"Yaiyalah! Kalian mau bakal disiksa sama Miss Kuzuka?"

Yah, akhirnya si trio banci baru itu mendatangi yang dimaksud Saya. Pastinya Naruko dan Setsuka canggung-canggung.

"Hey, aku kembali!" kata Saya menepuk si pria yang baru dikenalnya tadi.

"Oh, jadi ini nih? Oi, guys! Coba lihat deh!" Hiruma memanggil kedua temannya yang masih asik minum untuk melihat Naruko dan Setsuka.

"So awesome! Aku mau yang blonde aja. Sini dong, sayang!" seorang pria berambut merah menyuruh Naruko untuk duduk di sampingnya. Naruko masih agak gimana gitu, maklum. Tapi, segera dia mencoba untuk berakting, "Ha halo!" katanya gugup.

"Hn, kenapa kamu berdiri situ aja! Ayo kemari, duduk bersamaku!" tinggal satu lagi, pria yang berambut hitam dan berkacamata memanggil Setsuka dengan tujuan sama seperti temannya.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya si pria yang 'mem-booking' Naruko.

"Naruko… Kamu?" perasaan Naruko saat itu tak dapat terucap dengan kata-kata. Ya malu, ya takut, ya enek, ya marah! Marah karena tuh cowok mulai ngelus pahanya dan tangan satunya membelai rambut palsunya.

"Renji! Wah, nama kamu lucu yah! Suara kamu juga! Serak-serak basah gimana gitu! Aku jadi gemes deh!" si cowok yang ternyata bernama Renji (Tidaaaaakk! Author benar-benar nyasaaarrr! Toloooong, carikan kompas! -Pletak- *dilempar teropong*) mencubit pipi tan Naruko, "Selain itu, garis-garis di pipimu ini, mempermanis wajahmu lho!" setelah mencubit, dia mengelus pipi Naruko.

'Oh, No! Aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini!' kata Naruko dalam hati. Kalau bisa kelihatan, di atas kepala Naruko seakan ada sebuah gunung berapi yang sedang meletus.

Bagaimana dengan Setsuka? Tengah si shinigami partner Byakuya itu menggoda Naru-chan, si cowok yang 'mem-booking' Setsuka juga tengah menggoda si banci stoic (?)

"Eh, kamu kok diem aja sih? Kamu ga mau sama aku ya?" kata si cowok itu.

"Haha, dipaksa…" jawab Setsuka jujur.

"Hah? Dipaksa sama siapa? Jadi kamu sebenernya ga pengen beginian ya?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Karena aku masih normal!" saat Setsuka berkata begitu, Saya yang sedang asik melayani Hiruma, menoleh ke arah dirinya dan memberikan death glare, seakan sedang berkata, 'Apa yang kamu katakan?'

"Hm, bisa dibilang aku kasihan padamu. Kalo aku jadi kamu, akan kutulis nama orang yang memaksa itu dalam Death Note"

"Apa?"

"Hehe, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan. Yah, aku memang kasihan padamu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur tertarik denganmu. Jadi mau kan kalo kamu temani aku dulu?" si pria itu merangkul Setsuka dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Setsuka, "Namaku Mikami Teru, kamu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan yang mendesah, membuat Setsuka geli setengah mati. (Lebay)

BUAGH! Pria bernama Mikami Teru itu ditinju pipinya oleh Setsuka sampai terjatuh dari kursinya, "Ugh, brengsek loe! Geli baka!" (Wakh! Jangan sembarangan, Sasuuu! Kamu bisa mati karena DN-nya!)

"Ah, temenmu kok gitu sih sama temenku?" Hiruma berontak. Menjauhkan diri dari Saya dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Renji yang baru saja akan menyingkap rok Naruko, terkejut karena keributan itu.

"Ma, maaf, dia belum terbiasa… ini baru hari pertama kami!" Saya membungkukkan diri ke tiga pria itu. Maka Renji pun ikutan tak terima seperti Hiruma.

"Alah, ga mau tau! Kalo kalian dah di sini, apa-apa harus siap dong!" kata Hiruma lagi, "Ganti rugi tuh buat temenku! Lihat nih, mpe memar pipinya!" Hiruma melirik sinis ke arah Setsuka, sedang Renji menghampiri Mikami dan membantunya berdiri. Dia memperhatikan pipi temannya yang dipukul Setsuka, "Eh, kamu suka latihan karate ya?" tanyanya innocent.

"Penting?" Setsuka malah balik bertanya dengan nada lebih sinis dari yang dimiliki Hiruma. Renji malah balas menatap sinis pula, 'Belum tau dia zanpaku punyaku!'

Maka Hiruma, Renji, dan Mikami bersamaan menyerang Setsuka dengan tatapan sinis khas mereka, "Guys, kita pergi aja! Nyesel aku!". Setelah mereka berlalu, giliran Saya yang menatap sinis Setsuka, "Sa…su…keeee…Kalau Miss Kuzuka marah gimana?" katanya dengan nada takut.

"Peduli apa?" kata Setsuka.

"Hhh, feel-ku ga enak nih! Feel-ku ga enak nih! Harusnya kamu bisa jaga sikap! Inget, kita ga bakal sehat seperti sekarang kalo bukan karena kita tinggal di rumah itu!"

"Oh, itu cuma kebetulan! Ini salah, Sai! Buka matamu! Aku tau kalo maksudmu pengen balas budi sama mereka yang udah nerima kita di rumah itu. Tapi, ga gini caranya! Gimana pun ini SALAH! Mending aku minggat aja dari rumah itu!" jelas Setsuka tegas. "Kamu gimana, Naruto? Kamu juga harus punya pilihan!"

Yang ditanya merasa bimbang. Setengah dia berpihak pada Saya karena dia masih ingin tinggal di rumah itu. Setengah dia berpihak pada Setsuka karena dia sebenarnya tak ikhlas menjalani pekerjaan itu, "A, akuuu…"

"Kamu setuju sama aku kan, Naru?" Saya menatap Naruko dengan melas.

"…" Setsuka tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya melirik Naruko dengan raut stoic kebanggaannya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

'Bagaimana ini?' batin Naruto. Keadaannya sekarang seperti dihimpit dua dinding.

~TCB~

A/N : Adek ana pas baca ini mau muntah dia! xD

Adoooh, sori sasori stroberi buat Hiruma, Renji, Mikami luvr! Cuma mau minjem nama doank kok! selain itu, pengen cari suasana yang lebih beda dengan memakai chara yang bukan dari anime Naruto. Huw, huw, afwaaaann banget yah!

Hiruma, Renji, Mikami : kayaknya ni author perlu dikubur idup-idup nih! -kretek kretek!- *meremas jemari tangan*

Readers : jangan! Siksa aja pake senjata kalian!

HiruRenMika (jangan mikir 3some!) : eh, senjata yang mana? *mereka b'3 pada sotoy megangin si 'anu' masing-masing*

Hueeee, ampuuun! ;(

Reviewnya dooong!


End file.
